


Night Terrors

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Kenopsia and Related Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I promise this is not as angsty as im making it out to be, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped, Hinata can't sleep alone with the nightmares. Kageyama can't be there forever, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in 293048 years late with Starbucks*  
> In my defense I just moved after going on vacation. With any luck this finally knocked me back into writing mode.   
> Also, I pictured this way angstier in my head, but it's mostly fluffy so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To an outside observer, it would appear that Hinata had healed beautifully from his kidnapping ordeal. If anything, people might assume that Tobio was the one who hadn’t healed at all, with the way he hovered protectively around his omega at school.

Those people didn’t hold Hinata when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Tobio jolted awake to the too-familiar sound of his omega whimpering into his pillow.

“Hinata, shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He tried to speak soothingly. He’d learned, through night after night of trial and error, that he had to speak low and carefully when waking Hinata up from a nightmare. Too loud, too sharp, and Hinata would only be more hysterical. He smoothed a hand over Hinata’s shoulders and into his hair, careful to avoid his wrists.

Hinata gasped into consciousness, clawing at Tobio’s shoulders. The tears had already sprung to his eyes, starting to fall down his face. Tobio held him close and listened to him sob, knowing there was nothing to do but wait this out.

Hinata didn’t have nightmares every single night anymore, something Tobio was grateful for. However, he did have nightmares every single night he had to sleep alone, which was why he was at Tobio’s house. Most parents would have objected to such a young unmated pair spending every night together, but after everything that had happened their parents had allowed this setup. Hinata spent weeknights at Tobio’s house, and Tobio slept over at Hinata’s on weekends.

This had all started after they’d gone back to school at the start of their second year. Hinata had seemed fine on the surface, and Tobio was relieved. He’d let Hinata have time with his family to heal, only seeing him a few times to reassure himself that his omega was still okay. So it was comforting to see Hinata laughing at school as he always did, staying closer to the pack than last year but still fine on the surface.

Then the dark circles started appearing under Hinata’s eyes. He started sleeping through lunch, and then yawning through practice. Finally, when he started to fall asleep standing up, Tobio had confronted him.

That was when he learned about the nightmares. Hinata had barely been sleeping during the night, woken up by nightmares and unable to go back to sleep without having someone sleep with him. He didn’t want to share with his sister, didn’t want her to see her big brother screaming and terrified. His parents had to work and couldn’t stay with him every night.

Tobio had offered to stay with him over that weekend, just to let him catch up on sleep. After Hinata had spent his first night without a nightmare, they’d worked out the deal with their parents so they could spend all the nights together.

They hadn’t expected Hinata to still have nightmares. He didn’t have them as often, but they lingered.

So Tobio did too. He liked to think that Hinata’s nightmares were starting to go away. They didn’t seem to come as often. Once, they’d gone an entire week without one before another came back.

The entire team knew about the arrangement, whether they’d been told or not. Even the new first years had heard about the kidnapping and knew better than to question it when Tsukishima clung close to Yamaguchi or Hinata and Tobio arrived together after having clearly spent the night once again.

For now, it was hard to watch Hinata wake up screaming on bad nights, but at least it seemed to be getting better.

***

It didn’t get better fast enough.

“I know this isn’t something you want to hear, but you two are scarily codependent on each other,” Daichi told him. They’d kept in touch with their senpais even after graduation. Once a pack, always a pack. “I know you don’t want to leave him alone, and he wants that even less, but you two are going to different universities. It’s only going to hurt more if you don’t learn to be apart from each other now.”

Tobio sighed. He knew Daichi was right, that even unmated he and Hinata were dependent on each other. Hinata still had nightmares sometimes, and still had a terrible time trying to sleep alone. Tobio knew he should try to pull back a little now, when he would still be close enough to help Hinata through it. But doing that felt cruel.

And that’s exactly what Hinata said when Tobio brought it up.

“You can’t just leave me on my own!” he screamed. Tobio looked down at his feet. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing, and Hinata’s protests were making this harder. “I can’t…I can’t do this without you!”

“What do you want me to say?” Tobio shot back, sharper than he’d intended. He was trying to be the calm one, the soothing one, but his temper was getting the best of him as it often did when Hinata was involved. “We’re going to be an hour’s train ride away from each other in a few months! Would it be better to leave it ‘til then? Would that really hurt less?”

“No! I just…UGH!” Hinata screamed, throwing his hands in the air. He looked like he might start crying angry tears, frustrated to the extreme. Tobio tried to approach him.

“I’m not…I don’t want to do this to hurt you,” he tried. “I don’t want to change anything. But things are going to change whether we want them to or not.”

“When did you become the responsible one?” Hinata laughed, wiping away a few furious tears. “Why couldn’t we have gone to the same university?”

“We go where we get scouted,” Tobio sighed, finally wrapping his arms around his omega and breathing in the familiar scent. “It’s just…it’s like back when you tried to learn to spike with your eyes open.”

Hinata snorted.

“No, I mean it. We were both angry and frustrated because we couldn’t do it and couldn’t understand each other. It sucked not talking to you for that long, but we figured it out, right?” Hinata nodded. “This is just another hard part. It’ll suck, and then we’ll figure it out, and everything will be okay again.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Of course I do. The first time I saw you, some part of me knew you would be important. Even before I understood what loving you meant, I knew you were important. Something as stupid as a one hour train ride for four years wouldn’t stop you from being important. Dumbass.”

“That’s…really romantic,” Hinata sighed against his chest. “It almost feels like you were proposing, with that kind of line.”

“I’ll remember that when I actually propose to you.”

“Tobio!” Hinata whipped his burning face up. “How can you just _say_ stuff like that?”

Tobio had forgotten to be embarrassed until now, but he could feel his throat closing up and his face turning red.

“I love you too, you know,” Hinata muttered, burying his face back in Tobio’s chest. Tobio definitely wasn’t breathing anymore, because otherwise he would’ve said it as simply as Hinata instead of in the feelings he hadn’t had words to describe for so long.

They started slowly, sleeping in the same room but not together, staying apart one night a week and increasing that slowly. Going off to university still hurt, but it could have been _so_ much worse.

Tobio was almost grateful they weren’t mated yet, because he wasn’t sure if he could deal with Hinata’s distress on top of his own. Heaping his distress on top of what Hinata was surely feeling if their Skype conversations were anything to go by probably wouldn’t help anything either.

So they endured, saw each other when they could, and slowly started to learn to live without each other. Skype calls helped, but nothing would ever compare to being near each other. Nothing would calm that jittery feeling in Tobio’s bones until he could feel his omega safe within his own two arms.

Despite everything, university passed faster than either of them could have dreamed. They were both scouted for the national team, which meant they could finally move in together.

They had gotten through the hard part, and Hinata could spike with his eyes open now.

***

“Daddy?” Tobio whipped his head up to see Kosuke poking his head in their bedroom door. “Is Mommy okay?”

So Tobio had to take his son and explain that sometimes, Mommy had nightmares, because even mommies and daddies got scared sometimes. But that was okay, because Mommy woke up and saw that everything was okay.

Soon enough, Kosuke was settled between them, fast asleep once more. Tobio shared a look with his mate, the boy who had once just been “Dumbass Hinata” and was now “Shou”. The look was heavy with the knowledge that these nightmares would never really go away, but light because they both knew that it was okay. They were safe and happy, and if sometimes Shou had nightmares, then Tobio would be there when he woke up to kiss the tears away.

The night terrors were still there, but they couldn’t hold up against the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Kinkuni and they're going to be about as angsty as Ushiten was so...brace yourselves.


End file.
